Cowboy Boots
by CrimsonAzureRose
Summary: Cas gets himself a new pair of boots. Dean is highly intrigued. Happens shortly after season five, episode 8 - Changing Channels.


Title: Cowboy Boots

Pairings: Dean/Castiel (Destiel).

Warnings: Swearing. Gayness. The guys being very OOC. That's about it.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Supernatural, please don't sue me.

A/N: Happens just after season 5, episode 8 - Changing Channels. This is also not my best work but it's been sitting on my computer for a while and I needed to finish it.

Please, please, **please review**. It would mean literally the world to me.

*Story*

"'_Cause I could've sworn, part of what makes Doctor Sexy sexy, is the fact that he wore cowboy boots!" Dean angrily exclaims, pinning 'Doctor Sexy' to the wall. _

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, relived the memory after Dean and Sam had settled down for the night, in a crappy, second-rate motel.

They had gotten some answers from Gabriel, his long-lost brother. After leaving the abandoned warehouse, the brothers dejectedly made their way to the motel. Their plan to ask the Trickster for help didn't actually work and Cas didn't know what to say. He was just surprised that he had found Gabriel after all these years.

So he just waited for them to fall asleep and scanned Dean's memories for all the information he had on _the Trickster_. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing that, but Gabriel was his brother after all. And he cared for all his brothers, whether they were assbutts or not.

He scanned those memories and one thing stood out:

'_Cause I could've sworn, part of what makes Doctor Sexy sexy, is the fact the he wore cowboy boots!_

_part of what makes Doctor Sexy sexy, is the fact the he wore cowboy boots!_

_the fact the he wore cowboy boots!_

_cowboy boots!_

Now, Cas didn't know much about love. He knew he loved his Father. He knew that Dean and Sam loved each other. He also knew that he felt some sort of love for Dean. At first, he assumed it was brotherly love. But then he saw that Sam didn't get angry when Dean went off with strange men or women at bars and ruled out brotherly love. Platonic, friendly love was definitely ruled out, the jealousy made that pretty clear. So all that was left was…_romantic love_.

And he didn't know what to do about it.

He completely stayed away from reading Dean's mind for anything more than hunting information. Anything personal was treated like the plague and avoided. He didn't want Dean to get angry at him, after all.

All he could do was wait and watch. Find out what Dean liked and disliked.

And apparently, Dean liked cowboy boots.

With this fact in mind, Cas went out and found himself a pair of cowboy boots. They were made of dark brown leather and had wings on both sides. When he put them on, he found them distinctly stiff and uncomfortable, but he was an angel of the lord and comfort wasn't really a pressing matter to him - he hardly walked anywhere anyway. Flying was his preferred mode of transport.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to get Dean to notice his new shoes…

*Scene change*

Sam and Dean were on the trail of a fairly small vampire coven that lead killing sprees in small towns with even smaller populations. This was very uncharacteristic behaviour for vampires, as it drew too much attention, and it had Cas rather concerned. But of course, Dean didn't ask for help and just told him not to worry. Sam then assured him that he would call if they needed help.

So with that in mind, Cas went back to the motel to patiently wait for their call. He was starting to think that his existence centred around the Winchesters just as much as it did around his Father.

That was a terrifying thought to him.

Before he could think too much further on this, a rushed prayer from Sam alerted him to their dangerous positions. Apparently the small coven of vampires wasn't so small after all. He rushed to Sam's side. His shoulder seemed to be dislocated and he had several cuts and bruises.

"Cas!" Sam saw Cas' worried look and shook his head, "Dean needs your help first! He took down one of them already but there're four others."

"I will do what I can to help your brother, Sam. Do not worry."

Sam just nodded as Cas disappeared. He appeared a few feet away from Dean, who was struggling against a particularly burly looking vampire. Castiel quickly chopped off its head (being an angel was really useful sometimes) and helped Dean up.

Dean grimaced, "Two down, three to go. Thanks for coming, Cas."

Cas nodded, "I will get rid of the other three. You may go back to the impala,"

"Don't be a dick, Cas. I'll help you. You don't have to do everything on your own."

Head tilt, "But you refused to allow me to join your hunt and said you could handle it on your own."

"Well, I'm human. I say stupid things sometimes."

Cas gave him a knowing look, "Very well, what is the plan?"

"Well, I was just gonna lead them outside to you, since it's getting darker. You gank the sons of bitches and we can go celebrate," Dean grinned.

"You will be the bait?"

"Don't look so worried, Cas. I've done this a thousand times before."

Nodding again, Cas made his way outside, not very far away from Sam. He waited outside the excessively large barn doors and listened for the signal. Dean had told him that he would know the signal when he heard it.

"I'm bringing the party to you, Cas!" Dean yelled while being followed by the remaining three vampires.

"I do not see how that is a party, Dean."

"Cas!"

Ignoring Dean's exasperated look, he flew towards Dean and the vampires, "Hang ten, Dean."

From a few feet away, Sam gave a confused look, "Hang tight?"

"Hang tight, Dean."

Easily killing the three vampires, Cas walked towards the brothers who were leaning on the impala and cradling their wounds. He healed their wounds but looked up in surprise at the first thing Dean said.

"Nice boots, Cas."

He had been expecting a 'thanks, Cas' not a 'nice boots, Cas.' And here he thought he would have to find a way to get Dean to notice them.

Sam just got in the car and shook his head at Dean, "Can we please just go to the motel. I need to sleep."

"Yeah, sure. Get in, Cas."

Cas climbed into the back seat and waited for the roar of the impala, completely missing Dean licking his lips and the staring.

Dean kept glancing at Cas in his rearview mirror.

"What is wrong, Dean."

"Nothing, nothing."

When they arrived at the motel, Dean quickly called the shower. Sam groaned. But when he heard the shower turn on, he quickly turned to Cas.

"Okay, I'm gonna get another room. You and Dean have fun!"

"I do not understand."

Looking up from where he was packing his clothes, "You got the boots to impress Dean, right?"

Cas gave a head tilt.

"Ugh, you're in love with my brother. Anyone in a ten mile radius can see it. He's finally gonna make a move on you today and I'd rather not be in the room to see it. See you guys tomorrow."

Sam walked out and went down to the reception to request a new room, leaving behind a confused Cas.

Walking out of the shower after a good twenty minutes, Dean looked around for Sam and gave Cas a raised eyebrow.

"Sam went to get another room. He said that he would see us tomorrow and that you and I should have fun. I did not fully understand."

Dean gave a Cas a look he could not recognise, "Well, what else did he say?"

He moved closer to Cas.

"He said that you would make some sort of move on me. Are you going to teach me some sort of fighting manoeuver? I hardly think I need it."

Dean just grinned, "Have I mentioned how much I like those boots, Cas?" he whispered into Cas' ear.

By the next morning, the other guests were complaining of ghosts in the building and hurried to check out of the motel. Apparently, the windows and mirrors had all mysteriously shattered.

Meeting up outside the impala, Sam just shook his head at a smug Dean and a blushing Cas, "I don't want to know, Dean. Just drive."

*The End*

**A/N:** It is very badly written and rushed, I know. Soooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrry!


End file.
